Memoirs
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: It all started with a photo in the wind. Naruhina, Post-war. Spoilers for those who don't follow the manga. Slight fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: MY FEEELLLLZZZZ MY NARUHINA FEEEELLLLZZZ

You all must watch One Step Closer by Darkkitty669 on YouTube it is perfection beyond words just go, go and watch it and feel teh feels.

This is a Naruhina fic, due to those remaining feels.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi-san does!

...

She was so close to just curling up into a ball due to this weather. Her hot breath appeared in a cloud before her. Needless to say, it was cold. Her periwinkle sweater was topped with a light, tawny brown bubble jacket up to her knees and she had a simple white hat atop her head.

Sitting on the bench, the woman sorted through the contents of her bag, looking for a photo. A memory, more like.

"Where is it?" she whispered, indigo bangs fluttering in the cold breeze.

Suddenly, a sheet of shiny paper flew out of the pack, and the woman clawed at it with pink mittened fingers. "No! No!" Her white eyes stared hopelessly at the paper flying up and out of her reach. "No..."

Bowing her head, she frowned at her uselessness. "That was... Special to me," she whispered, "my favourite memoir of them."

...

A hand passed through his messy blonde hair. This was a tough thing for him to accept. Sakura and Sasuke finally got together, and they didn't tell him until he walked in on them making out in his apartment.

Definitely hard to accept.

After all, the Uzumaki only wanted the best for them, and if they would've just told him... But they didn't. And that's what was hard. Maybe they didn't think he would still love them, still be their teammate. Heck, he didn't even love Sakura anymore! He had his own problems! Perhaps they were just afraid to hurt him, or worried for his well being. He walked, in hope of some enlightenment.

He stopped in his tracks. The cerulean eyes of the jinchuuriki rested on a photo soaring in his face. Grabbing the sheet, he stared at it.

He was met by three sets of Byakugan eyes.

They looked familiar. The boy, though, looked... Different. He looked about four or five years old, smiling at the camera with such joy. In Hyuuga robes, he seems full of energy and ready for whatever hit him. His forehead was blank, and he held a light blush on his usually pale face. Hyuuga Neji.

The woman sitting beside him was absolutely beautiful. She had long hair, framing her face. The indigo locks looked familiar to the Uzumaki, but he didn't really know her. Her face was petite, and reminded him of someone. She had a gentle and shy smile resting on her lips, holding a young girl on her lap.

And that young girl was a girl who changed his life forever. She was the one who gave him a purpose in the war, who held his hand and always was with him. She was the shy girl always offering help. The girl who told him, "I love you." She was her, the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. The little girl looked much different, she had short hair like that of her youth, and remembered that same face from a time when she protected her from the bullies, back in the time of their fleeting youth.

Now, Hinata kept her promise. She stopped, after the war. Once they hit Konoha again, she walked straight the the Hokage tower and demanded resignation. He has yet to see her since. She's never around, usually either with her friends, at an odd job, or in the Hyuuga Compound. But she's never gone on a single mission, training session, or spar, not one.

He didn't even get the chance to tell her.

It's been a half a year, and he wasn't expecting the indigo hair of the ex-kunoichi to appear around the corner.

Now's his chance.

...

She moped on the bench, mentally crying for her misfortune. It was her favourite memory of her cousin and mother, back when they lived. Standing, Hinata decided on searching the park for it, and not giving up, no matter-

A hand appeared in front of her face, clutching the photo. "Hey, is this yours?"

"My photo!" Completely absorbed in happiness and joy, the woman grabbed the picture, turned on her heel and attacked the man behind her. "Thank you so much, mister... Mister..." at a loss of words, the young woman realised that she was hugging a complete stranger. Detaching herself, Hinata's face went pure cherry red, bowing formally. "Oh my Gosh! I apologise greatly, I didn't mean to-"

"It's Uzumaki."

She stopped in her apologies, and looked up. "Oh..." her eyes were filled with tears all of a sudden, with all the repressed memories, "thank you." Sniffling, her eyes met his, "really, thanks. This was... Important."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem! It was nothing. So, Hinata... Wanna... Go somewhere?"

She blushed deeper, "oh, but I have errands, and many things to to, um, do, preparations for-"

"Skip them." he stated. "Come with me first. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, "I'm so sorry!"

Raising a brow, he looked at her, perplexed. "Why? You protected me."

"I, I made you worry! And because of me you-"

"Found the will to continue and won the war for Konoha and all our bonds."

Silence.

"And, Hinata," he said quietly, cradling her face in his right hand as he approached her, "I feel the same way."

Her hand made its way onto his cheek, and he leaned his head into her gentle grip. "Oh Naruto-kun."

So went Naruto and Hinata's first date, were they reminisced memories of good, bad, and times spent with those who really care.

...FIN...


End file.
